criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Children of the Dark
Children of the Dark '(Case #17) is the seventeenth fanmade case and is the seventh and final case in the Palm Beach district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background As the team came to confront David Crane, person suspected of being one of the two people of the disease spreaders not caught yet, a mysterious figure rushed behind David and injected him with a syringe, only to run off. The team now had another mystery to add to the list: both the murder of David Crane and to find out who had spread the deadly disease across Palm Beach. Throughout the course of the investigation, five people whom team had already met before were suspected in the murder of David Crane; Cameron Blake, scientist looking for a cure for the disease, now suspected for the fourth time, Colonel Lyman Maksimov, army colonel who knew vital information about the disease, now suspected for the second time, Megan Moore, Palm Beach local, now suspected for the third time, Julian Azurite, security guard who helped people evacuate from the clutches of the disease, now suspected for a second time, and Martin Adder, landlord of many with the disease, now also suspected for a second time. In the end, only one could be deemed the murderer of David Crane and that one was indeed the informant known as Megan Moore. When Reena and the player came to confront Megan, she refused to confess, but once enough evidence was laid down, she confessed to being one of the head spreaders of the disease and the murderer of David Crane. She said that she had a pathological hate for humans. She wanted to spread a disease so she could kill as many locals of Campbell City as possible. She chose a few people to help her with her crime. She knew they would end up being caught in jail anyway, and that was just as bad of a fate as death. She helped with some of the other murders in Campbell City. She had helped Ashton Dominiguez, plane pilot, premeditate a plane crash, killing 1,034 people. She had also helped Jason Tanner, scientist and member of the disease-spreading group, murder other scientist Douglas Vane. The informant had also helped Luna Alvarez, now-deceased clairvoyant, to slay mall custodian Nicolas Lavendel, as he had found out all of the people involved with the disease spreading. Megan then told that she was proud to have been involved with the murders of over six thousand people and wouldn't change that for even all the money in the world. Reena, disgusted at the informant, felt that this moment was the right time to send her to trial. Rather than cracking a funny joke, the Honorable Montgomery was horrified at what Megan had done and believed that she was a psychopath. Megan then told him that humans had been turned the world from a beautiful, lush land that cared for the flora and fauna to an industrial, polluted world that only cared for money. Judge Montgomery said that although humans had done many horrible things, the good they had done outweighed it all. He told Megan that she should have looked at things in a more positive manner rather than immediately hating the human race. He then sentenced Megan to life in jail with psychological monitoring. The chief was proud at Reena and the player for catching all the disease group members, but his intuition told him that something was missing from the puzzle: the disease. They may have caught all the spreaders of the pandemic, but they still needed to find a cure. They decided to talk to the murderer of David Crane, who told them that the secret component in the mix was none other than dimethylmercury. Reena then went to scientist Cameron Blake to tell of their findings. They were soon notified that Cameron Blake had found a cure. Just as the team felt that their time in Palm Beach was over, they were told to talk to prisoner Chandler Coulson. Chandler told Reena and the player that he had heard about Megan murdering through prison and that David Crane was never part of the disease gang. After some more hefty investigation, the team was able to find out who the final member of the epidemic extenders. In a shocking twist of events, the final one who had done this was a man who was presumed dead after a murder investigation named Philip Karamakovsky. The team was luckily able to confront Philip and put him behind bar. The mayor of Campbell City, Nathaniel Abbott, believed that the Campbell City Police Department had done wonders in Palm Beach and decided to transport them to Sandy Hollow, another district that needed crime to be eradicated. The team then happily went on a bus ride to Sandy Hollow, excited for their adventure. Victim *'David Crane (Found injected with the virus) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Megan Moore' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect has chemistry knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gardenia. *The suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect has chemistry knowledge. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect has chemistry knowledge. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a gardenia. *The suspect has burn marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect has chemistry knowledge. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a gardenia. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has chemistry knowledge. *The suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gardenia. *The suspect has burn marks. Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer has chemistry knowledge. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer wears a gardenia. *The killer has burn marks. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Syringe, Faded Card; Murder Weapon registered: Syringe) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has chemistry knowledge) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Economic Card; New Crime Scene unlocked: Main Street) *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Money Sack, Badge, Wanted Poster) *Examine Money Sack. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Monetary Note; New Suspect: Cameron Blake) *Talk to Cameron Blake about the killing of David Crane. (Prerequisite: Monetary Note restored) *Examine Badge. (Result: Army Badge; New Suspect: Colonel Lyman Maksimov) *Talk to the Colonel about David Crane possibly having spread the disease. (Prerequisite: Army Badge identified) *Examine Wanted Poster. (Result: Megan Moore's Name; New Suspect: Megan Moore) *Talk to Megan Moore about putting up a wanted poster for David Crane. (Prerequisite: Megan Moore's Name revealed) *See what Julian Azurite wants. (All tasks above must be done) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what leads Martin Adder has to give. (Available at start of chapter; New Crime Scene unlocked: Palm Beach Sign) *Investigate Palm Beach Sign. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Torn Photo) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Nasty Caricature with Victim) *Analyze Nasty Caricature with Victim. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene unlocked: Skyscraper) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Threatening Photo) *Talk to Cameron Blake about the threatening photo. (Prerequisite: Threatening Photo restored) *Investigate Skyscraper. (Clues: Victim's Safe, Disease Plan) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Analyze Inkblot Test. (12:00:00) *See why Julian Azurite put the inkblot test in the victim's safe. (Prerequisite: Inkblot Test analyzed) *Examine Disease Plan. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Megan Moore about her dark past. (Available at start of chapter; New Crime Scene unlocked: Hillside) *Investigate Hillside. (Clues: Torn Lanyard, Victim's Suitcase) *Examine Torn Lanyard. (Result: Lanyard) *Examine Lanyard. (Result: Lanyard of Army) *Analyze Lanyard of Army. (09:00:00) *Talk to the colonel about the classified material involving the disease. (Prerequisite: Lanyard of Army analyzed) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Romantic Photo) *Talk to Martin Adder about his past with the victim. (Prerequisite: Romantic Photo found) *Investigate Warehouse Hook. (Clues: Laboratory Box, Ice Bucket) *Examine Laboratory Box. (Result: Vial) *Analyze Vial. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gardenia) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Champagne Flute) *Analyze Champagne Flute. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has burn marks) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shading the Night Sky: Part 3! (No stars) Shading the Night Sky: Part 7 *Talk to the murderer of David Crane. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Palm Beach Sign. (Clue: Test Tube; Prerequisite: Talk to Megan) *Analyze Test Tube. (06:00:00) *Help Cameron Blake. (Prerequisite: Test Tube analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Abandoned Warehouse. (Clue: Bunsen Burner; Prerequisite: Help Cameron) *Examine Bunsen Burner. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Cameron Blake's Fingerprints) *Return the bunsen burner to Cameron Blake. (Prerequisite: Cameron Blake's fingerprints identified; Reward: Fight the Virus! Badge) *Talk to Chandler Coulson. (All tasks above completed) *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: List of People) *Examine List of People. (Result: List of Epidemic Extenders) *Analyze List of Epidemic Extenders. (12:00:00) *Arrest Philip Komarovsky for his involvement with the disease spreaders. *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases